robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars Magazine
Broadcast dates I saw from one of the images that the magazine has summaries of the heats including the original broadcast dates. I was just wondering whether it also includes the Christmas Specials with the dates as well, as I have never found out exactly when they were all broadcast. Christophee (talk) 14:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) New Additions, may not work In an attempt to do something with the wikia, I decided to add a little more details in regards to the "Fantasy Fights" held in the original editions. However, I did not obtain all of the magazines, and obviously I do not wish for the list to be incomplete. I know this is a way way back, but if anyone remembers these old Fantasy Fights and who featured, then that'd be great...if not, then I'll remove it. CrashBash (talk) 20:56, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :It's a good idea, but it would be a shame if it couldn't be finished. Maybe someone still has all the magazines so they can help out. Christophee (talk) 21:19, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I've got some of the other issue so I can deal with them, I just need to find them again now. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::That'd be handy. CrashBash (talk) 21:25, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'll find the magazines tomorrow and add the "Fantasy Fights" from the magazines I have to the list. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:37, March 12, 2013 (UTC) I have all the 1st magazines but little time to write articles and I also lack the knowledge in how to create them but I would be prepared to make contributions when I can. Alternatively I have duplicates of some issues if someone was willing to pay for them. If not then as I stated earlier I will add information when I can if someone can create the pages and explain to me what needs doing. 06:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :At the moment, all I require is information on the comics...specifically the Fantasy Fights. CrashBash (talk) 06:41, March 13, 2013 (UTC) I noticed an addition Jimlaad43 made to his user page, saying he owns most of the magazines. Maybe he can help us out with this. Christophee (talk) 23:37, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I can, I have edition 8 onwards. I shall add these later. I also still own a top trump freebee pack given away with issue 8 I think. If a little section on them people will like *cringe* (sorry that the English was so bad), I will do that also. Jimlaad43(talk) 05:42, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :The edits are appriciated, but the list was too cluttered and filled with incorrect information. We don't need to know about specific House Robots fighting, and the winners should really be the contestants...in the "Battling Blades" Fantasy Fight, Razer was the winner, before it got blown up. CrashBash (talk) 16:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Clearing it up and utting the italics in is better than what I put, yes, but in some battles, like Centurion vs Tiberius, the whole point was that the house robot destroyed both robots before they reached a suitable end with a winner. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:33, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, without seeing Centurion vs Tiberius, I really wouldn't know what to suggest. Something like Diotoir vs The Creature was easy, since The Creature had been flipped onto a grinder before Sgt Bash destroyed Diotoir, as was Razer vs Raizer Blade, since Raizer Blade had been trashed before Razer was blown apart (despite Dead Metal being closer...biasey much?) CrashBash (talk) 17:47, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Centurion vs Tiberius reaches a point where both immobilise each other before finishing with a page showing Shunt smashing both robots out of the way with the caption "It just goes to show... never get in the way of Shunt". This battle was a t a stlaemate before being won by Shunt. Jimlaad43(talk) 18:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hmm...guess we're no closer to answering that little issue, then. Still, your efforts are much appriciated and accepted. CrashBash (talk) 18:19, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else think we should go into more detail about the magazines, like say an article for each issue? I own all seven issues of the second magazine (which for reference is properly known as Robot Wars: The Official Magazine). StalwartUK 08:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) :I do have some images of The Red Baron as he appeared in the final issue of the first magazine. Hopefully I can find and upload them. CrashBash (talk) 16:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) eBay Found this. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:47, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Chaos 2 VS Cassius Fantasy Fight (Issue 7) I noticed in the Fantasy Fights section of the original magazine, there was a Fantasy Fight between Chaos 2 and Cassius, which did not appear to have a winner assigned to it. Does anyone know who won, if applicable, or if not, what happened in the fight? Thanks. --GoldenFox93 (talk) 22:58, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Letters & pictures If someone still has all of these, could they post a picture of the section everyone sends letters and pictures in? I must of been 8 at the time, I had a letter or a picture and a joke featured in about 3 different issues of the second edition. I remember by poor heart stopping when my local shop hadn't put issue 8 on the shelves. --ClassAct (talk) 16:02, November 3, 2016 (UTC) :See Drop Zone mk2's blog post containing his scans of the second edition magazine here. You might find your letters/pictures/jokes somewhere in there. VulcansHowl (talk) 16:10, November 3, 2016 (UTC)